Madness
by NatyMikaelson
Summary: Os Cullen começam a ignorar Bella depois de seu desastroso aniversario, Bella esconde muitos segredos dos Cullen e é obrigada a voltar para Mystic Falls, depois de ficar sabendo por Elijah que Klaus quebrou a maldição. Isabella Mikaelson uma vampira Original e esposa de Niklaus Mikaelson."Será que ainda existe amor? Será que ela ainda o ama mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez com ela"
1. 01

POV - Beautiful

Quando Edward começou a ignorar-me, eu achei bom por que eu iria terminar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu não podia simplesmente usar ele para sempre. Eu não amo o Edward, ele só me ajudava a me distrair e não ficar pensando em quem eu amo de verdade.

Quem eu amo ? Seu nome é Klaus ou melhor Niklaus Mikaelson. Ainda me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos.

**Lembranças modo on**

_18 de Março de 1383_

_Estava caminhando até a casa dos Mikaelson, Rebekah avia me pedido para ir até lá ajudar ela escolher um vestido para a festa de seu irmão Niklaus, que era amanha. Nunca tinha ido a sua casa Rebekah sempre vinha aqui em casa, não conhecia nenhum de seus irmãos, conhecia apenas seus pais Esther e Mikael, eles sempre vinham aqui em casa para conversar com meus pais._

_Sua casa não era longe, ja avia passado muitas vezes por ela por isso não foi dificil achar. Andei ate a porta e dei duas batidas de leve na porta, não demorou muito e logo abriram a porta. Era Esther que tinha aberto ela, Esther estava linda, ela usava um vestido verde escuro lindo e seus cabelos loiros iguais aos de Rebekah uma parte estava solta e a outra estava pressa em uma trança bem feita._

–_Entre querida. - Esther disse dando passagem para eu entrar._

- _Ola sra. Mikaelson - Falei Entrando._

–_Rebekah esta la em cima te esperando, segunda porta a esquerda. - disse sorrindo para mim._

_Sorri para Esther e subi andando ate a segunda porta a esquerda como ela falou, bati de leve na porta e logo abriram e senti alguma coisa pulando em cima de mim, era Rebekah._

–_Bella pensei que você não viria. - Rebekah falou me puxando para entrar no seu quarto._

–_Falei que viria. - disse_

_Em cima da sua cama tinha uma pilha de vestidos, e não era poucos vestidos não era muitos vestidos. Já vi que teria trabalho._

_Fiquei a tarde inteira ajudando Rebekah a escolher um vestido que ela goste, o que foi dificil de fazer Rebekah não gostava de nenhum que eu mostrava, mais no fim ela escolheu um vestido azul um pouco rodado com detalhes de renda preta que ficou perfeito nela. Quando olhei pela janela vi que estava começando a escurecer._

–_Já vou indo Rebekah, esta ficando tarde. - disse me levantando da sua cama._

–_Ah ok, mais você vai vim para a festa né ? - Rebekah perguntou._

–_Venho. - disse sorrindo._

_Desci com Rebekah, encontrando só o Mikael na sala, quando me viu ele veio ao meu encontro me dando um abaço._

–_Como é bom te ver por aqui Bella. - disse me soltando._

–_Oi sr. Mikaelson. Bom já vou indo. - disse_

–_Esperai Bella, esta começando a escurecer é perigoso você andar por ai sozinha. Vou chamar alguem para te acompanhar. - disse me olhando preocupado.–Niklaus. - chamou o irmão de Rebekah._

_Esse tal de Niklaus apareceu, ele é lindo pensei, seu cabelo cacheado ate o ombro, olhos verdes hipnotizantes, alto e forte._

–_Sim pai. - Niklaus falou olhando para mim._

–_Acompanhe Bella ate sua casa. - disse._

–_Sim senhor. - disse andando ate onde eu estava–Vamos. - disse estendendo seu braço para mim._

–_Vamos. - disse pegando no seu braço._

_Saimos de lá e ele me acompanhou até em casa em silencio, quando chegamos na porta da minha casa ele se apresentou._

–_Niklaus Mikaelson. Me chame de Klaus - disse pegando em minha mão e a beijando._

–_Isabella Swan. Mais pode me chamar de Bella. - disse sorrindo._

–_Foi um prazer te conhecer. - Klaus disse._

–_Digo o mesmo. - disse entrando em casa._

**Lembranças modo off**


	2. 02 A Noticia

POV - Bella

Acordei com um sentimento estranho, não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Fui tomar banho para ver se esquecia um pouco daquele sentimento e da lembrança de Klaus, depois me arrumei, coloquei uma blusa branca soltinha de manga comprida, uma calça jeans preta e meu all star vermelho, peguei minha mochila, tranquei a casa e fui para escola na camionete.

Cheguei rapido na escola, tinha a cabado de bater o sinal, sai do carro, coloquei a mochila nas costas e fui em direção a minha primeira aula que era calculo, entrei na sala que ainda tinha poucos alunos e me sentei no meu lugar, coloquei meus fones de ouvido no ultimo, para não ter que conversar com alguem.

'Eu não consigo tirar estas memórias

da minha mente

E algum tipo de loucura

Começou a evoluir'

Um tempo depois senti alguem sentar ao meu lado, nem precisei olhar para o lado para ver quem era. Seu coração não batia e o cheiro muito doce de seu perfume denunciava quem era. Rosalie.

'E eu, Eu tentei tanto deixar você ir

Mas algum tipo de loucura

Está me envolvendo por completo, Sim

Eu finalmente vi a luz'

[...] - Algumas horas depois.

Já avia se passado tres aulas, e era a hora do intervalo. Fui para o banheiro, aproveitando que não tinha ninguem, tranquei a porta.

'E eu finalmente percebi

O que você quer dizer

Ooh'

Me olhei no espelho vendo meu rosto se transformar, as veias saltaram, minhas pressas apareciam enormes e afiadas, e meus olhos ficaram todo preto e com a iris varmelho sangue. Minha garganta ardia, fazia semanas que não me alimentava.

Ouvi ao longe na floresta uma grupo de adolescentes fazendo trilha, pulei a janela do banheiro e corri ate lá, drenei todos não deixando nenhum para contar a historia, depois joguei seus corpos no rio e voltei para escola bem na hora que tocou o sinal avisando que tinha acabado o intervalo. Me olhei no espelho do banheiro, arrumei meu cabelo que estava um pouco bagunçado e limpei o canto da minha boca que estava suja de sangue..

Sai do banheiro e fui para minha proxima aula que era biologia.

[...] - Algumas horas depois.

Tinha se passado tres aulas entediantes, já estava na horade ir embora. Quando estava indo para o estacionamento meu celular começou a tocar, olhei no visor e tinha um numero desconhecido.

– Alo. - atendi.

– Bella? É o Elijah. - a voz do Elijah soou pelo celular.

– Elijah, aconteceu alguma coisa ? - perguntei preocupada.

– Bom, mais ou menos. - sua voz estava seria.

Andei rapido em passos humanos ate a comionete e entrei nela.

– Fale logo Elijah. disse irritada.

– Klaus quebrou a maldição e esta descontrolado, pode parecer impossivel mais Klaus esta mais obcecado do que antes. - disse.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - perguntei.

Dei a partida e dirigi em direção a casa de Charlie.

– Bom você é a esposa dele, sempre ajuda ou proteje ele. Pensei que você podia fazer ele parar com essa obsceção, sabe é muita bagunça para uma pessoa limpar sozinha.- Elijah falou como se fosse obvio.

– Primeiro: eu e Klaus terminamos. Segundo e ultimo: eu cansei Elijah, eu sempre ajudo Klaus mais ele faz o que? Simplesmente haje como se isso fosse minha obrigação!- rosnei.

– Bella por favor, só tente pelo menos fazer ele parar, se não adiantar você pode ir embora. - implorou.

Fiquei um tempo muda, pensando... Ate que decidi.

– Tudo bem, vou ajudar. - suspirei.

– Obrigado Bella - Elijah agradeçeu e encerrou a ligação.

Suspirei novamente e sai do carro, a essa altura ja tinha chegado. Subi correndo na minha velocidade para o quarto, separei uma bolsa e colquei algumas roupas dentro, peguei outra bolsa e coloquei meus sapatos, bolsas e maquiagens.

Depois de arrumar as bolsas me troquei e desci com as bolsas, Charlie estava lá, sem paciencia drenei seu sangue e larguei seucorpo sem vida no chão.

Peguei as bolsas e sai da casa, fui ate a garagem onde guardava minha ferrari preta. Coloquei as bolsas no porta malas e entrei no carro dando a partida, dirigindo rumo a Mystic Falls.


	3. 03 Mystic Falls

POV - Bella

**Lembranças modo on**

_19 de março de 1383_

_Minha mãe me acordou cedo, me lembrando que hoje era o aniversario de Niklaus o irmão de Rebekah. Me levantei e fui para o banheiro, onde tinha uma bacia com agua morna, uma caneca e uma esponja, me despi e tomei banho. Sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, vendo minha mãe colocar uma caixa enorme em cima da minha cama._

– _O que é isso -perguntei andando ate a cama._

– _Esther e Mikael te deram, para você usar hoje - disse sorrindo._

_Abri a caixa e peguei o vestido que estava dentro da caixa. Era lindo, o vestido era vermelho com detalhes em renda preta, rodado com tule preto. Minha mãe me ajudou a colocar o vestido depois saiu do meu quarto. Arrumei meu cabelo, prendendo uma parte dele deixando o resto solto caindo em cascata pelas minhas costas._

_Ouvi minha mãe me chamar da sala, estava na hora da festa do irmão de Rebekah, sai do quarto e rumei para sala onde meus pais Renne e Charlie me esperavam._

_Saimos de casa e andamos ate a casa dos Mikaelson, meu pai tocou a campainha e Mikael apareceu abrindo a porta._

– _Renne! Charlie! Que bom re-velos - Mikael disse dando passagem para entrarmos – Isabella vejo que gostou do vestido. -Mikael direcionou-se a mim._

– _Mikael quanto tempo. - disse meu pai o comprimentando._

– _Ola sr. Mikaelson. - o comprimentei._

– _Rebekah esta com o Kol na varanda - Mikael disse antes de sumir com meus pais._

_Fui ate a varanda atras de Rebekah, a encontrei falando com um garoto, que pressumi ser Kol seu irmão, ele era alto, seus cabelos curtos estavam bagunçados. Andei ate eles, mais antes de chegar ate onde els estvam, Rebekah me viu e correu ate onde eu estava me abraçando._

– _Oi Rebekah. - disse rindo._

– _Bella você esta linda, vem conhecer meu irmão. - disse me puxando ate onde seu irmão estava._

_Seu irmão me olhou como se estivesse arrancando minhas roupas com os olhos._

– _Kol esta é a Bella minha amiga. Bella este é meu irmão Kol. - Rebekah nos apresentou._

– _Ola. - Kol disse pegando minha mão e a beijando._

– _Oi. - disse._

– _Vem Bella, tem alguem que quer te ver de novo. - Rebekah disse me puxando para dentro da casa._

– _Quem? - perguntei sem interesse._

_Rebekah não me respondeu, apenas me puxou para onde Niklaus e outro homem estavam conversando._

– _Elijah essa é a Bella minha amiga. Bella este é Elijah meu irmão, Klaus você ja conhece. - nos apresentou._

– _Ola. - disse_

– _É um prazer conhece-la. - Elijah fez a mesma coisa que Kol, pegou minha mão e a beijou._

– _Elijah, vem - Rebekah chamou Elijah._

_Rebekah e Elijah sumiram do meu campo de visão, me deixando sozinha com Klaus que me olhava intensamente._

– _É um prazer re-vela Isabella - disse pegando minha mão e a beijando._

– _Digo o mesmo Klaus. - falei._

**Lembranças modo of**

Balançei a cabeça tentando esquecer essa lembrança, começei a prestar atenção na estrada e percebi que mais a frente tinha uma placa escrito em letras grandes "Bem vindo a Mystic Falls" e um pouco abaixo com letras menores estava escrito "981 habitantes".

Acelerei o carro deixando a placa sumir atras de mim. A cidade não tinha mudado desde a ultima vez que eu estive aqui.

POV - Klaus

Finalmente tinha quebrado a maldição, infelizmente Isabella tinha ido embora para nunca mais voltar. Balancei a cabeça tentando esquecer esquecer dela. Elijah tinha me ligado mais cedo falando que tinha alguem em casa que estava querendo falar comigo, perguntei quem era mais ele apenas encerrou a ligação.

Corri ate chegar em casa, passei por meus hibridos que estavam de guarda na porta e entrei não acreditando no que via.

Isabella usava uma meia calça preta que ia ate o meio da coxa, um short curto preto de couro, um corset preto, uma bota de salto alto preta, um bracelete preto com cruses e seu colar que a protege do sol, seu cabelo estava bagunçado dando um estilo selvagem, sua boca estava pintada com um batom vermelho e seu olho estava contornado com deneliador preto destacando seu olho verde. Ela estava linda.

– Ola Klaus. - disse friamente.

– Bella. - disse.

– Soube que você esta dando trabalho. - Bella passou por mim indo ate a mesa onde eu deixo o whisky e preparou uma dose.

– Cade Elijah? - perguntei.

– Limpando a bagunça que você fez. - revirou os olhos.

A prenssei na parede segurando seus braços em cima de sua cabeça a fazendo derrubar sua bebida.

– Esta aqui por que? - perguntei – Ficou com saudades e não aguentou ficar longe de mim. - sussurei em seu ouvido.

– Só estou aqui porque Elijah implorou pra eu voltar. E não, não fiquei com suadades. - disse tentando se soltar.

– Sou mais forte que você, não vai conseguir se soltar. - disse colando nossos corpos.

– Me solta. - pediu.

A prenssei mais forte na parede, não atendendo seu pedido.

– Nick... - Bella me olhou intensamente, prendendo meu olhar no seu.

Afrouxei o aperto, depois a soltei completamente vendo ela desaparecer.


	4. 04 Higway To Hell

Heey ^^ Obrigada a .7334 e a Bianca Cullen Riddle por comentarem 3 3 Esse capitulo é dedicada a vocês duas :3 beijos :*

* * *

><p>POV - Bella<p>

Depois que Klaus me soltou corri para nenhum lugar especifico. Me encostei em uma arvore e escorreguei para o chão, juntei minhas pernas ao corpo e pousei minha cabeça nelas me lembrando de minha vida humana.

_**Lembranças modo on**_

_20 de abril de 1383_

_Avia se passado um mês desde o aniversario de Klaus, nesse mês que se passou eu e Klaus ficamos mais proximos. Nossos pais disseram que tinha uma coisa importante para nos contar então nos chamou na sala de minha casa._

_Sai do meu quarto com Klaus atras de mim, estavamos conversando sobre como seriam os lobos. Quando chegamos na sala nossos pais estavam conversando mais quando nos viram se calaram._

– _Niklaus, vamos conversar na sala de jantar. - o sr. Mikaelson disse andando em direção a sala de jantar com a Snr. Mikaelson e o Klaus o seguindo._

– _Isabella, sente por favor querida. - mamãe disse._

_Me sentei confusa olhando para meus pais._

– _Bella... encontramos um marido para você. - a voz de papai saiu baixa mais eu ouvi._

– _Quem ? - perguntei com raiva._

– _Você ira saber quando ele pedir sua mão filha. - mamãe disse._

– _Por que você esta bufando minha filha ? - papai perguntou confuso._

– _Porque ? - perguntei ironica – Deve ser por que eu quero me casar por amor e não com um cara que nem conheço. - me levantei do sofa com raiva._

– _Isabella Swan olha como fala conosco. E você ira se casar querendo ou não. - mamãe disse_

– _Perdão. - abaixei minha cabeça._

[...]

POV - Klaus (continuação das lembranças)

_Segui meu pai e minha mãe para a sala de jantar dos Swan._

– _Klaus lembra de quando falamos que tinhamos encontrado uma noiva para você ? - Ester perguntou._

– _Lembro. - respondi_

– _Então você ira pedir a mão de Isabella Swan em casamento.- Mikael sorriu._

– _Porque a Bella? - perguntei._

– _Por que ela é uma otima moça e nos gostamos dela, e tambem ja esta na hora de vocês casarem. - Ester disse._

POV-Bella

Me levantei do chão e corri ate uma casa bem longe de Klaus que eu tinha comprado na minha ultima vinda a Mystic Falls.

De onde eu estava ate a casa demorou 2 minutos correndo, entrei na casa e corri direto para o quarto arrancando minhas roupas no caminho. Entrei de baixo do chuveiro sentindo a agua quente relaxar meus musculos tenso, as lagrimas se misturavam com a agua quente do chuveiro escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Fiquei um tempo de baixo do chuveiro depois sai e fui para o closet escolhendo uma roupa confortavel e me deitei na cama apagando logo em seguida.

_**Lembranças modo on**_

_25 de abril de 1383_

_Avia se passado cinco dias desde o dia desde o dia em que meus pais me contaram que eu iria me casar. Com quem? eu fico me perguntando todos os dias. Ainda não tinha consiguido dormir, sempre que fechava os olhos um par de olhos azuis meio esverdeados aparecia na minha mente._

– _Bella... - ouvi alguem me chamar – Ei Bella - depois mais alto._

_Me levantei da cama e fui em direção a janela de onde vinha os sussuros. Olhei pela janela e era o Niklaus, abri a janela recebendo o ar gelado da noite estrelada._

– _Nick? o que você ta fazendo aqui? Eata tarde. - sussurei._

– _Deça, preciso falar com você é importante... - sussurou urgentemente._

_Fechei a janela e coloquei um chale em meus ombros, sai do meu quarto e desci com cuidado para nao fazer nenhum barulho e acordar meus pais. Sai de casa e corri ate onde Niklaus estava me esperando._

– _Venha, vou te mostrar um lugar... - sorriu._

_Aceitei seu braço estendido e fomos andando ate chegar em um tipo de cachoeira._

– _É lindo! ...- disse maravilhada. – Como você achou esse lugar? - perguntei._

– _Bom, tava andando por ai quando me esbarrei aqui... - sorriu – Achei esse lugar sua cara... - sussurou no meu ouvido._

_Quando seu alito quente roçou em meu pescoço ele se arrepiou todo, espero que ele não tenha notado isso._

_Me virei para encontrar aqueles olhos azuis meio esverdeados que eram bem mais verdes do que azuis._

– _Minha cara? Por que? - perguntei presa ao seu olhar._

– _Você é bonita e delicada como esse lugar._

_Sua mão começou acariciar minha bochecha que eu sentia quente, concerteza eu estava corada._

– _Você disse que tinha algo importante para falar comigo, o que é? - tirei sua mão da minha bochecha e perguntei._

– _Acho que seus pais te contaram que você vai casar, contaram? - ele me olhava intensamente._

– _Co-como você sabe? - gaguejei._

– _Eles não te contaram com quem você vai você casar, contaram? - respondeu-me com outra pergunta._

– _Não, só me disseram que eu ia saber quando ele pedisse minha mão... - falei confusa._

– _E-u... Eu... - gaguejou._

_Olhei confusa para ele e perguntei._

– _Niklaus, fala logo você ta me assustando._

_Ele respirou fundo, abriu a boca e fechou, para logo em seguida abrir novamente e falar._

– _Bella... Sou eu que vou... Vou te pedir em casamento..._

_Fiquei paralizada, sem saber o que falar ou fazer... Casar com o Klaus? Não passava pelos meus pensamentos._

– _Meus pais que falaram isso, tambem falaram que esse casamento ia ser bom, pois ajudaria as condições finaceiras deles... Seus pais concordaram com isso. - respirou fundo olhando pro chão._

– _Mas somos amigos Klaus... Isso... Isso é estranho. - disse._

– _Eu sei... Mas pense, sera melhor do que um estranho que você nunca viu na vida... Eu pelo menos te conheço... Nós nos conhecemos. - voltou a me olhar intensamente._

– _Verdade. - sorri – Mas porque você me contou ? - perguntei._

– _Por que não queria que você fosse pegade surpresa e dissesse não... Você sabe que eu não gosto de ser largado no meio de tanta gente. - sorriu._

_Ele começou a rir e suas covinhas ficaram mais visiveis._

– _So você mesmo. - ri junto com ele._

_Sentamos em uma pedra perto da pequena cachoeria, nenhum de nos dois falou nada, apenas ficamos observando o reflexo das estrelas na agua da cachoeira._

_Depois de um tempo eu quebrei o silencio._

– _Preciso voltar antes que meus pais acordem._

– _Eu tambem - levantou e me estendeu o braço – Vamos._

_Aceitei seu braço estendido e andamos de volta para minha casa._

– _Foi um prazer conversar com você snr. Swan. - pegou minha mão e a beijou._

– _O prazer foi meu sn. Mikaelson. - entrei na sua brincadeira fazendo uma reverencia._

_Entrei em casa com cuidado para não fazer barulho e subi para o meu quarto tirando o chale e deitando na cama caindo em um sono profundo._

_**Lembranças modo off**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentem!<strong>_


	5. 05 Minha Loucura

POV - Klaus

Não gosto de lembrar do passado, lembrar do passado me fazia ficar sentimental e eu não gosto disso, mas tambem me fazia lembrar da Bella de como ela era antes. Mas me lembrar da Bella me fazia lembrar de todo o nosso relacionamento e depois de tudo o que a afastou de mim. E isso leva tudo de volta a questão de não gostar de lembrar do passado.

Sai dos meus desvaneios quando ouvi uma batida na porta do meu quarto.

– Entre. - disse.

Mau falei e Rebekah ja entrou correndo pulando em cima de mim gritando.

– BELLA VOLTOU E VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA?! - gritou/exclamou me batendo.

Segurei seus braços para contela e tentei acalmar ela.

– Fique calma...

– Me acalmar? Eu ja to bem calma Klaus. - falou irritada. – Onde ela esta? - perguntou se soltando do meu aperto com raiva.

– Por que você esta perguntando isso pra mim? - respondi-lhe com outra pergunta.

– Deve ser por que ela é sua esposa Niklaus. - falou me prendendo na parede.

Ia responder quando uma voz doce e delicada como a de um anjo surgiu falando na sala. Eu conhecia a dona daquela voz muito bem, acontece que a dona dela sabia muito bem ser um anjo e demonio ao mesmo tempo. A dona da voz tem nome e se chama Isabella.

Quando Rebekah ouviu a Bella ela correu pra sala e eu a segui. Rebekah correu para abraça-la, quase que as duas foram pro chão, elas começaram a conversar, mas não prestei atenção na conversa, a unica coisa que eu estava prestando atenção é na Bella.

Bella esta como um anjo hoje, ela esta com um vestido delicado azul e sapatilhas tambem delicadas, com seu colar de boca que a protege do sol, seu cabelo esta solto como uma cascata de cachos caindo sobre seu ombro, sua maquiagem é leve apenas um lapis de olho e um batom bem clarinho rosa. Perfeita.

E bom as duas passaram o dia inteiro me ignorando.

POV - Bella

Depois de passar o dia inteiro conversando com a Rebekah e ignorando o Klaus que não parava de me olhar, resolvi ir para o Mystic Grill com a Rebekah e o Elijah.

Quando chegamos no Mystic Grill sentamos em uma mesa afastada das outras para termos privacidade.

– O que vão pedir? - um loirinho bonitinho perguntou.

– Oi Matt, traga uma porção de batata frita e eu vou querer uma coca. - Rebekah falou pro loirinho que foi anotando tudo.

– Certo... E vocês? - perguntou o tal de Matt.

– Uma coca tambem. - Elijah disse.

– Whisk. - disse.

– Okay, ja trago o pedido de vocês. - o loirinho saiu em direção ao balcão.

Olhei para Rebekah que não tirava os olhos do loirinho, então chamei a atenção dela.

– Rebekah é impressão minha ou você ta de olho nesse tal Matt.

– Que? Não... É que eu so acho ele bonitinho. - se enrolou toda ao falar.

Elijah revirou os olhos bufando e falou.

– Assume logo que você gosta do Matt.

– Eu não gosto dele Elijah! Como disse antes eu... Eu so acho ele bonitinho. - corou.

Os dois começaram a discutir e eu ignorava, ate que começou a tocar uma musica que me fazia lembrar de Klaus, Madness da banda Muse.

COLOQUE PRA TOCAR E LEIA:  watch?v=Mq9zhpBweDk

_"Eu, eu não consigo tirar estas memórias_

_Da minha mente_

_E algum tipo de loucura_

_Começou a evoluir"_

– Aqui esta... Uma porção de batata frita, duas cocas e um Whisk. - Matt disse entregando nossos pedidos.

– Você poderia trazer a garrafa desse Whisk pra mim? - pedi.

– Ja trago. - disse e saiu.

Rebekah e Elijah ficaram olhando pra mim espantados.

– Que foi? - perguntei.

– Você nunca foi de beber assim Bella. - disse Elijah.

Olhei para os dois e falei.

– Agora eu sou.

– Por que? - Rebekah perguntou.

– As pessoas mudam... E eu mudei. - disse.

Matt veio andando em nossa direção trazendo minha garrafa.

– Mais alguma coisa? - perguntou deixando a garrafa na mesa.

– Não, obrigado. - disse.

Começei a ignorar todos ao meu redor deixando a musica entrar na minha mente junto com a bebida.

_"E eu, eu tentei tanto deixar você ir_

_Mas algum tipo de loucura_

_Esta me envolvendo por completo, sim."_

Tentei tirar Klaus da minha mente e deixar apenas a musica, a bebida e a loucura.

_"Eu finalmente vi a luz_

_E eu finalmente percebi_

_O que você significa_

_Ooh"_

Sim, eu avia percebido o que Klaus significa pra mim. O que ele significa? A loucura, minha loucura, odiava adimitir mas eu não podia viver sem ela a loucura.

_"E agora eu preciso saber se isso é amor de verdade_

_Ou isso é apenas loucura_

_Que nos mantém a tona"_

_**Lembranças modo on**_

_30 de abril de 1383_

_Tinha se passado 5 dias que Klaus tinha me contado que ele é que me pediria minha mão, desde esta noite em que ele me contou não nos vimos mais, por que meus pais estavam organizando uma festa onde eu iria ser pedida em casamento, então meus pais não deixaram eu ver ninguem ate hoje que é a festa._

_Meu quarto estava uma bagunça, vestidos jogados para todos os lados, criadas saindo e entrando do quarto. Eu estava enrolada em um pedaço de pano para me secar, enquanto elas viam qual vestido é mais bonito para ocasião. Ate que elas escolheram o mais caro dos meus vestidos e bonito, ele era azul com detalhes preto, o corset era preto com alguns detalhes azuis, ele tinha varios diamantes pequenos por todo o vestido. As criadas me ajudaram a vestilo e terminar de me arrumar, meu cabelo estava natural cacheado nas pontas e solto pelos meus ombros._

– _Bella querida você esta linda... - mamãe entrou no quarto ja arrumada._

– _Obrigada mamãe você tambem esta linda. - agradeci._

– _Venha ja chegou todo mundo, so falta você. - sorriu._

_Descemos para a sala onde tinham tirado todos os moveis e encheram a sala de mesas, tinha varios garçons andando pra todos os lugares. Segui minha mãe ate o lado de fora da casa onde tambem tinha algumas mesas, em um canto perto de algumas arvores tinha algumas pessoas tocando, e o resto do espaço era uma pista de dança. Tinha algo que estava chamando minha atenção, ao lado de onde tocavam tinha um coreto envolto com varias rosa._

_Niklaus veio em minha direção quando me viu._

– _Bella você esta linda. - exclamou. – Você tambem esta Senhora Swan._

– _Obrigada. - agradeci._

– _Você é muito gentil Klaus... Bom, vou deixar vocês sozinhos. - mamãe nos deixou indo em direção ao meu pai._

_Segui o Nick ate uma mesa onde a Rebekah estava sentada._

– _Ai meu deus, vamos ser cunhadas! - Rebekah se levantou da cadeira quando nos viu e veio em nossa direção me abraçando._

_Ela não me soltava apenas me apertava mais e mais._

– _Okay Rebekah ja pode me soltar. - disse quase sem folego._

– _Desculpa. - falou me soltando. – Vou preocurar o Kol. - disse e saiu correndo._

– _Fique aqui, vou pegar algo para bebermos. - Niklaus disse._

_Ele saiu em direção a um dos muitos garçons e pegou duas taças de bebida e veio em minha direção._

– _Aqui esta. - falou me entregando uma das taças._

_Peguei a taça e olhei pro Nick._

– _Um brinde a o que ira acontecer com nossas vidas daqui pra frente. - sugeri um brinde._

– _Um brinde!_

_Depois do brinde tomamos um gole da bebida que estava na taça._

– _Aceita uma dança? - Nick estendeu seu braço e perguntou._

– _Claro. - aceitei seu braço._

_Andamos ate a pista onde tinha varias pessoas dançando e fizemos o mesmo, era uma musica lenta e suave. Dançamos em silêncio, ate que ele me puchou para o coreto._

_A vila inteira estava lá olhando, a musica tinha se cesado e todos ficaram em silêncio esperando acontecer aquilo que todos estavam la para ver. O pedido de casamento._

– _Isabella Swan você aceita se casar comigo? - Niklaus se ajoelho no chão e tirou do bolso uma caixinha onde continha as alianças e fez o pedido._

_Fiquei paralizada, tudo bem que eu ja sabia o que ia acontecer mas mesmo assim fiquei sem reação. Ate que falei._

– _Aceito._

_Niklaus colocou uma das alianças no meu dedo e eu coloquei a outra no dele. Niklaus se levantou e chegou com seu rosto perto do meu e nos beijamos._

_**Lembranças modo off**_

– Terra chamando Bella... - a mão de Rebekah estava balançando na frente dos meus olhos.

– Que? - perguntei voltando ao mundo real.

– Nada, so você que fica sonhando acordada. - Elijah falou se levantando da mesa. – Vamos?

Me levantei e segui os dois para fora do Mystic Grill.

POV - Alice

Depois de termos ignorado a Bella, ninguem é mais o mesmo. Edward so fica no quarto com uma foto da Bella, Emmett não faz mais piadas vive serio, Carlisle vive no hospital, Esme toda hora muda a decoração da casa para se manter ocupada, Jasper só fica se culpando, eu parei de fazer compras e ate a Rosalie esta triste.

Tudo piorou quando ela desapareceu e Charlie apareceu morto sem sangue. Mas tinhamos que seguir em frente, então resolvemos ir para Mystic Falls que fica na Virginia, la faz sol mas tem uns amigos do Carlisle os Salvatores que moram la e que são vampiros de outra raça, conseguimos aneis com eles que nos protege do sol então não vai ter problema.

Espero que Mystic Falls nos alegre um pouco, por que estamos precisando disso.


	6. 06 Divórcio !

POV - Bella

_**Lembranças modo on**_

_16 de maio de 1383_

_Depois do pedido de casamento tínhamos marcado para nos casar dia 20 de junho, assim daria tempo para preparar tudo. Estava em meu quarto esperando o Klaus, nos dois vamos passear de cavalo pelo campo._

– _Snr. Swan o Sr. Mikaelson chegou e esta a sua espera lá fora. - uma das criadas entrou no meu quarto e me avisou._

– _Estou descendo. - disse._

_A criada assentiu e saiu do quarto, me olhei no espelho uma ultima vez e sai do quarto indo para onde o Niklaus estava esperando. Ele estava me esperando ao lado do Ansel que é seu cavalo preto, corri até eles e fui logo abraçando o Ansel, vazia tempo que eu não via ele._

– _Oi. - cumprimentei o Nick._

– _Olá. - sorriu. – Vamos? - perguntou me indicando ao Ansel._

_Sorri e disse._

– _Vamos._

_Nick me ajudou a subir no Ansel e depois subiu, ficando eu na frente de lado por causa do vestido e ele atrás montado com uma mão na rédia e a outra na minha cintura me segurando._

_Galopamos até a pequena cachoeira, no caminho até lá ficamos em silêncio, só se ouvia o barulho das patas do Ansel correndo pela grama, os pássaros estavam sempre cantando. O dia está lindo._

_Quando chegamos na pequena cachoeira, Nick amarrou o Ansel em uma das muitas árvores que cercavam a pequena cachoeira. Nos sentamos na mesma pedra que tínhamos ficado da ultima vez._

– _Como você acha que vai ser depois do casamento? - perguntou virando para me olhar._

_Suspirei e pensei um pouco antes de responder._

– _Acho que um pouco estranho, afinal não é todo dia que você se casa com seu melhor amigo. Mas posso me acostumar._

– _Verdade podemos nos acostumar com isso. - rimos._

_Ficamos por um tempo em silêncio, cada um preso em seus pensamentos. Até que Niklaus quebrou o silêncio com uma pergunta que me deixou um tanto confusa._

– _Bella você vai ficar brava ou vai me bater se eu fizer uma coisa?_

– _Depende... - respondi para logo em seguida perguntar. – O que você vai fazer?_

_Nick olhou para mim e abriu um sorriso malicioso. Seu rosto chegou mais perto do meu e suas mãos agarraram meu rosto uma de cada lado me prendendo ali._

– _Isso... - sussurrou colando sua boca na minha._

_Sua língua pediu passagem e eu cedi, deixando que sua língua explorasse minha boca. Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço o puxando mais para mim. Enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo comprido e cacheado, e retribui o beijo explorando sua boca com minha língua. Nossas línguas travaram uma batalha onde ninguém sairia vencedor. Suas mãos abandonaram meu rosto, uma delas agarrou minha nuca e a outra voou para minha cintura a apertando e puxando para colarmos nossos corpos._

_[...]_

_**Lembranças modo off**_

Acordei agitada, tentando fazer com que as lembranças fosse embora. Olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama e o mesmo marcava 03:19 da madrugada, estava agitada de mais para voltar a dormir, então me levantei e fui tomar um banho.

Depois do Mystic Grill vim direto para casa e Rebekah e Elijah foram caçar. Sai do banheiro e fui direto para o closet escolhendo um vestido preto colado no corpo e uma meia 3/4 de renda, me vesti e coloquei meu salto preto que estava ao lado da minha cama e me maquiei, passei um batom vermelho e um delineador preto estilo gatinho. Deixei me cabelo solto e peguei meu celular descendo, e me decidi para onde ir.

Sai de casa e corri em direção a floresta e segui em direção a mansão Mikaelson, rezando para Klaus não estar lá. Quando cheguei a porta estava aberta e a casa estava silenciosa até que notei Rebekah sentada no sofá emburrada com o celular na mão.

– Bella! - exclamou quando me viu. – Já ia ligar para você agora.

– Está fazendo o que sozinha aqui? - perguntei indo me sentar ao seu lado.

– Klaus e Elijah foram para a pensão Salvatore e mandaram eu ficar aqui. - falou emburrada.

Estranhei e perguntei.

– Porque?

– É que parece que chegaram novos vampiros na cidade e estão com os Salvatores... São os Cullen. - Cullen? Não pode ser.

– Cullen? Tem certeza? - perguntei

– Tenho... Você conhece eles? - perguntou me olhando.

A olhei e resolvi contar sobre eles.

– Sim - respirei fundo. – Depois que eu sai de Mystic Falls, resolvi ter uma vida humana, então fui para Forks e me passei por humana, hipnotizei um velho chamado Charlie e me passei por sua filha. Tive sorte já que ele realmente tinha uma filha chamada Isabella que ele não a via desde bebê. - Rebekah escutava atentamente. – Comecei a usar roupas sem graça e certinhas e me fiz de santa, já que Charlie era um chefe da policia. Me matriculei na escola no 2°ano e lá conheci os Cullen, de cara já sabia que eles eram vampiros de outra raça, eu fingi que não sabia disso afinal eles pensavam que eu era uma simples humana. O único solteiro deles se chama Edward e ele tinha o poder de ler mentes, mas a minha era a unica que ele não conseguia ler. Eu fingi que descobri que ele e sua família eram vampiros, então eu e o Edward começamos a namorar, logico que nenhum Cullen sabia sobre mim. Eu precisava de distração e bom eu pensei por que não? Apesar de eu ter feito a escolha errada de distração, por que no meu aniversário de "18 anos" - fiz aspas com a mão. – Eles resolveram dar uma festinha. Quando eu comecei a abrir os presentes, eu acabei me cortando com o papel do embrulho e o mais novo que tinha aderido a dieta "vegetariana" - aspas. – Dos Cullens se descontrolou e foi para me atacar, o Edward tentando me "proteger" - aspas de novo. – me empurrou para uma mesa de vidro fazendo eu me cortar mais ainda. Depois disso o Edward ficou frio comigo até que ele me chamou para dar uma volta pela floresta, já que ele falou que tinha que falar comigo. O segui pela floresta até que paramos e ele falou que "Eu não era boa o suficiente para ele" que "Não me amava" e que "Eu era apenas um brinquedo para ele e sua família", fiz um cena de humana chorando mais por dentro eu estava me acabando de rire ele desapareceu pela floresta. Sai de lá e voltei para casa, até Elijah me ligar e pedir para eu voltar. Então aqui estou.

[N/A: Aqui não acontece a cena do estúdio de ballet, e nem Laurent, Victoria e James existem.]

– Nossa... - Rebekah ainda estava digerindo o que eu acabei de falar. – Mas tipo, você gosta desse tal de Edward? - perguntou depois de um tempo.

– Não, logico que não... Você sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto. - disse.

– É eu sei. - falou sorrindo.

Ficamos rindo e jogando conversa fora por um tempo, até que eu tive uma ideia. Me levantei e sai correndo levando Rebekah junto.

– Onde estamos indo? - perguntou confusa.

– Para a pensão Salvatore. - respondi.

Rebekah ia começar a reclamar mas eu a silenciei com um olhar. Ficamos em silêncio o caminho inteiro até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

– Como vamos entrar? - Rebekah perguntou.

– Vamos ser educadas... - respondi já na porta batendo.

Não demorou nem 5 segundos e abriram a porta, adivinha quem abriu a porta? Quem disse Klaus acertou.

– O que fazem aqui? - Klaus perguntou.

POV - Klaus

Isabella simplesmente falou entrando com Rebekah a seguindo.

– Você não é meu pai Klaus... Então não te devo satisfação nenhuma.

– Não sou seu pai, mas sou seu marido. Querida.– ironizei no final.

– Apenas no papel. Querido. – me imitou. – Isso me faz lembrar de que preciso cuidar disso... E rápido... Elijah pode arranjar um advogado para mim? - perguntou naturalmente.

Elijah olhou para mim para depois responder.

– Claro.

– Ótimo. - Bella foi até uma uma estante de bebida e se serviu.

Os Salvatores junto com a copia e os Cullen ficaram olhando para cena incrédulos. Principalmente os Cullen que não paravam de olhar para Bella como se ela fosse um fantasma.

– Bella? Como? Você tinha desaparecido. - o tal de Edwin estava incrédulo.


	7. 07 Ciumes

POV - Klaus

– Desaparecido ? - perguntei olhando para Bella.

– Eu não desapareci apenas fui embora. -falou olhando para o Edwin... Eduardo sei lá o nome dele.

Eu não estava entendendo nada, de onde Bella conhecia os Cullen?

– Por que ele falou que era seu marido? - uma baixinha perguntou apontando para mim, Alice acho.

– Por que eu sou o marido dela. - respondi.

Os Cullen ainda olhavam incrédulos para Bella que apenas deu de ombros bebendo o resto da bebida que restava em seu copo.

– Você é casada? - perguntou o Eduardo.

– Sou... Por pouco tempo. - Bella respondeu.

Bufei e percebi que Rebekah não tinha abrido a boca desde que entrou aqui, o que é estranho. A procurei com os olhos a sala inteira quando Bella respondia as perguntas que os Cullen faziam, resultado ela não estava lá como Damon também não estava.

– Onde está Rebekah? - perguntei fazendo Bella olhar para onde Rebekah estava.

– Ela estava ao lado do Elijah. - Stafan falou.

Bella começou a rir depois de analisar o local com os olhos.

– Por que está rindo? - Elijah perguntou.

– Rebekah está bem, muito bem por sinal. - falou rindo indicando aonde Damon estava, que como Rebekah tinha desaparecido.

Elijah rolou os olhos assim como eu. Bufei, Rebekah não perdia tempo.

– Eu já vou indo. - Bella falou se dirigindo a porta.

– Vai onde? - perguntei tampando a passagem da porta.

– Pra casa. - falou me empurrando pra sair.

A segui porta a fora com Elijah logo atrás. Isabella percebeu que estamos a seguindo e muda de percurso indo pra minha casa. A sigo para dentro da casa enquanto Elijah sobe para seu quarto. Olho para ela que me encara e pergunto.

– De onde conhece os Cullen ?

– Do meio do seu cu. - respondeu se sentando no sofá.

– Que boca mais limpa Isabella. - disse com sarcasmo.

– Do meio do seu orifício anal. Satisfeito? - perguntou cínica.

A peguei pelo pescoço e a prensei na parede olhando dentro dos seus olhos que não deixavam transparecer nenhum tipo de emoção, e perguntei.

– De onde conhece eles Isabella?

– Quer tanto saber assim? - assenti e ela continuou. – Forks... Agora me solta.

– Ainda não sweetheart... - soltei seu pescoço mas continuei a prensando na parede. – Por que aquele tal de Edwin falou que você tinha desaparecido?

Isabella começou a rir quando falei o nome do topetudo.

– Não que isso interesse mas o nome dele é Edward...

– Edwin, Edward... É tudo a mesma coisa. - interrompi. – Por que ele falou isso?

– Todos de Forks achavam que eu estava desapareci. - respondeu me empurrando para longe dela.

Então ela foi para Forks quando aquilo aconteceu... Aquilo que me afastou dela...

– Tentando ter uma vida humana Isabella? - perguntei cheio de sarcasmo.

– Tentei mas não deu certo... Como sempre tem que ter vampiros para estragar. - acho que isso foi uma indireta.

– Isso foi uma indireta? - perguntei a encarando.

– Foi uma bem direta mesmo. - um sorriso cínico brincava em seus lábios.

– O que você teve com aquele Edwin? - perguntei.

– Namoramos por um tempo... - como?

Aquele purpurina vai morrer... Como... Como eu fui deixar que isso aconteça?

– Namoraram? - eu ainda não tinha acreditado no que ouvi.

– Por pouco tempo... Está com ciúmes? - neguei com a cabeça, estava morrendo de ciúmes dela mas não iria admitir. – Então por que o interrogatório?

– Curiosidade apenas. - fui para o balcão onde continha bebidas e servi dois copos com Whisky puro.

Isabella pegou o copo com a bebida que eu lhe oferecia e bebeu tudo de uma vez e falou enquanto me entregava o copo.

.

– Lembre-se Niklaus, que foi você que escolheu isso.

Isabella desapareceu, queria seguir ela mas achei que isso só pioraria as coisas. Peguei a garrafa de Whisky e subi para meu quarto me trancando lá. E como sempre comecei a me lembrar de Isabella humana, a doce e sonhadora Isabella.

(N/A: As lembranças vão continuar de onde a Bella parou.)

_**Lembranças modo on**_

_16 de maio de 1383_

_Terminei o beijo com pequenos selinhos, nossas testas estavam coladas uma na outra enquanto nos encarávamos. Me perdi naquele hipnotizante mar verde que é seus olhos, um pequeno sorriso pairava em seus lábios avermelhados e agora inchados por causa do beijo._

– _Pensei que ia me bater. - disse enquanto me afastava um pouco para olhar melhor seu rosto._

– _Vamos nos casar, tenho que me acostumar com isso. - ri com ela._

_Me levantei da pedra que estamos sentados lhe estendendo a mão para ajudar-lhe a levantar._

– _Aonde vamos? - perguntou quando a ajudei a subir no cavalo._

– _Surpresa. - respondi enquanto montava no cavalo._

– _Sabe que odeio surpresas. - falou com manha._

_Ri e falei enquanto galopava para o lugar._

– _Aposto que essa você vai gostar._

_Rimos o caminho inteiro contando piadas. Assim que chegamos no nosso destino a ajudei a descer do cavalo e amarrei ele na árvore mais próxima que tinha ali._

– _Gostou? - perguntei quando a vi encarando o lugar maravilhada._

– _Sim... É lindo. - respondeu admirando o lugar._

_O lugar é realmente lindo, era tipo um morro com varias flores. Da onde estamos tem tipo um barranco para chegar lá em baixo, estamos no topo de lá da para ver tudo... As casas... As cachoeiras..._

– _Vem. - segurei sua mão enquanto a ajudava a descer sem cair até lá em baixo._

_Sentei no chão a puxando para baixo comigo fazendo ela cair em cima de mim rindo._

– _Idiota. - falou se sentando do meu lado._

_Ficamos conversando bobeiras e rindo, quando fomos ver estava começando a escurecer. Perto dela o tempo passa rápido._

– _Vamos, tá escurecendo. - disse enquanto a ajudava a se levantar._

_Subimos o morro e andamos até onde eu tinha amarrado o cavalo, a ajudei novamente a subir no cavalo e montei nele galopando até sua casa. O caminho foi silencioso, cada um preso em seus pensamentos._

– _Está entregue senhorita Swan. - brinquei assim que chegamos a porta da sua casa._

– _Até amanha senhor Mikaelson. - entrou na brincadeira rindo._

_Isabella me deu as costas entrando em sua casa mas antes olhou para trás e deu um pequeno aceno. Acenei de volta e galopei para minha casa sorrindo igual a um idiota enquanto me lembrava de seu beijo._

_**Lembranças modo off**_

Seu beijo... É doce, suave e urgente ao mesmo tempo, também era viciante como ela. Eu virei um viciado depois desse dia, eu não podia ficar mais sem seu beijo parece que eu morro a cada dia sem seu beijo... E é como eu me sinto agora... Morto sem seu doce beijo.

E como sempre acabei adormecendo pensando na minha Isabella.


End file.
